The Moon Series Part Three: New Moon
by cullen's pet
Summary: Third Part in The Moon Series. Hermione contemplates the ramifications of her new life as she nears completing her bond with her mate, Draco Malfoy. Excerpt: I stopped thinking at this point. There would be time later to analyze everything and talk things over. I just knew that I wanted him. I wanted to mark him as mine. He belonged to me as much as I belonged to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome world of Harry Potter. I really wish I could go live there sometimes, where anything and everything is possible. *sigh* Alas, I cannot. I make no money from this story.

A/N: So, I'm back. Keeping in tradition, here is the third installment of The Moon Series close to Halloween. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first two. On that note, if you have not read the first two parts in this trilogy you should go read those first. This story might not make much sense if you don't. Thank you to my new beta for looking over this story, Slytherin Paramour. I really heart you hard. She is on my favorites if you want to check out her work. Also, this story is rated M for a reason, meaning that I have edited out all the naughty bits for this site. If you'd like to read the full story, you can find me on adultfanfiction, The Writer's Coffee Shop(TWCS), or Archive of Our Own(AO3) under the penname cullens_pet. This story and the unedited versions of all my stories can be found there. This is a repost as this story was removed from this site due to content, therefore the reason for the edited version you are reading today. I will be posting the fourth story in this series tomorrow, which is a prequel to the first story Full Moon. I hope you all will check it out. Now, after that epic note, on with the story.

The Moon Series Part 3: New Moon

I woke up slowly the next morning, my body aching in the most delightful way. At least, I thought it was morning. I couldn't really be sure. Draco had delivered well on his promise. He had loved me thoroughly and in a variety of positions for much of the night.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to get accustomed to the bright light. I stretched languidly and noticed for the first time the warm body that was molded against my backside. I shifted cautiously, turning over to study the man that I was now bound to. Well, not completely bound; there was still one more day in the mating process.

My cheeks flamed red as I remembered what he said I would have to do to complete the process. My eyes traveled to his neck as he slumbered, zeroing in on the spot where I knew that I would be placing my mark. I was vaguely fascinated that I would automatically know where to bite. It was completely instinctual. And it made me want to go to the library to immediately look up everything that I could find on lycanthropy.

I had been wrong about him infecting me. Merlin only knows what else I'd been wrong about. I wanted, no I needed to know more. I never went into anything completely blind. It left me feeling off-balance and unsettled.

My eyes drifted slowly over Draco's relaxed features. He really was quite handsome. I'd never seen him so open, so peaceful. Usually, his face held a mask of indifference or straight up disdain, with a dash of bored aloofness. It was a rare treat to see him so open and unguarded.

My gaze traveled over him slowly, taking the time to see him fully for the first time. His pale blond hair was tousled against his pillow. I almost giggled when I realized that this was what Lavender called 'sex hair'. I wanted to run my fingers through his soft locks, knowing that his hair was really as soft and fine as it looked.

My eyes moved to his eyes, still closed in slumber. I almost wished he were awake so that I could drown in their icy arctic depths. They were the most unique shade of silver-grey blue that I'd ever seen. They also changed colors dependant on his mood. For example, I knew from experience that if he were aroused, they'd be a darker color best described as charcoal. I longed to see what he would look like if he were truly happy. I bet they'd be more blue than grey.

I frowned to myself, wondering if I'd ever seen Draco smile over the last seven years. Sure, I'd seen him smirk, but that wasn't a smile. I knew that his father was a tyrant. I'd only met him a handful of times over the years but it didn't take a genius to realize what kind of a man he was. I felt very sorrowful at the type of childhood that Draco must have had. Sure, he never wanted for anything. But money couldn't buy happiness.

I made a vow to myself to show Draco what he had been missing. I was sure that Draco's mum loved him, but as cold as Lucius was, I'm sure that she could never show him properly. I looked at delicate curve of his eyelashes as he slept on, oblivious of my perusal. They were long and full, almost laying against his cheek. A girl would kill for those lashes. His eyebrows arched above his eyes, perfectly formed.

My eyes trailed further down, taking in his nose and then his lips. They were utterly soft and smooth, totally kissable as I'd discovered. His bottom lip was just a little bit fuller than his top lip but I decided it suited him. Just looking at them made me want to run my tongue along them.

I shut my eyes and breathed deeply. Since when had I become a hormone driven teenager? I settled down and controlled my urges before opening my eyes again. I noticed that his chin had just a hint of stubble. It wasn't something that you could readily see since it was the same white-gold as his hair but I thought that it suited him, accenting his strong jaw line. Again, I was seized with the compulsion to run my tongue over him, over the coarse hair tasting his essence again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What in Circe's name was wrong with me? I could only guess that it had something to do with my partial transformation and the fact that it was still the full moon. It reinforced the belief that I would have to research everything properly as soon as I could. It would be extremely dangerous if I didn't. With everything that was going on with the war, every bit of information was vital. I needed to know what to expect. I also had a decision to make. From what Draco had said in the woods, I knew that he wanted me to become a full lycan.

The thought bloody well terrified me. I would need to see Remus as soon as possible. I knew that he saw lycanthropy as a curse but he was without a mate. Maybe it would be more bearable if he had one. I would need to make a list. It was how I made important decisions. I would list the pros and cons. If it would give us an edge against Voldemort, I had no doubt that I would do it. There was also Draco's feelings to consider. He'd already tipped his hand and revealed that he wanted to turn me. I just wasn't sure if it was something that I wanted. I'd seen how Remus was treated. I wasn't sure if I could handle being alienated like that. As I'd told Draco, I faced enough of a battle being a muggleborn witch. I couldn't imagine what it would be like being a muggleborn werewolf.

Maybe I could become an animagus. The only problem in doing that was you couldn't choose the form you took. I could do it and turn into a rabbit or something. That would be disastrous. He might resort to hunting me. I shivered a little at the thought, remembering my run through the graveyard and his relentless pursuit.

That was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. I think it ranked right up there with Scabior and his snatchers chasing us through the Forest of Dean. I shuddered at the memory and traced my finger over the scars carved into my arm. I hadn't been able to heal the angry red lines pressed into my flesh. Bellatrix must have cursed the knife she'd used. The scar said 'mud'. I have no doubt what would have been there if Draco hadn't attacked his aunt and stopped her from carving anymore. Dobby had used the distraction to apparate us out of there.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That was all in the past. There was no way that I would ever allow something like that to happen ever again. I was foolish at the time, and naïve to be out there amongst the wolves, so to speak. I was more experienced, my instincts were more honed, and as Draco had mentioned, my magic would be stronger. I would be stronger. I would use this 'disease' to my benefit. Maybe I should talk to Bill. He'd been clawed by Greyback. I knew he'd have some sort of insight.

I opened my eyes and studied Draco's sleeping face once more. I could feel the bond that had formed between us. It confused me how I could go from hating someone one minute to wanting to be with them the next. Well, maybe hate was too strong of a word. I don't think I ever really hated him. I knew I had disliked him immensely. But I knew now that the person I thought I knew was not the real him. I had to wonder what he'd have been like if he'd grown up with affectionate and loving parents, a father that didn't teach him how to hate, a mother that wasn't afraid to show him affection.

My eyes drifted down his neck to the sharp vee between his collarbones. The coverlet had shifted as we'd slept, exposing him to his waist. My eyes lingered on the muscles of his shoulders. Well defined but not too much, just how I liked it. I didn't know if I could be with someone who was just a giant lump of muscle. I guess I'd never know now.

I let my gaze linger on his chest for a moment. It was perfect. His skin was soft looking, porcelain colored in the sunlight, smooth with small beige colored nipples. My cheeks heated as I gazed appreciatively at him. He really was gorgeous. Not that I would ever admit that to him. His ego was far too big as it was. My eyes wandered to his stomach, caressing each bump of his taut abdomen. He was lithe and muscular with just the right amount of hair leading in a golden trail beneath the blanket.

I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about the parts that I couldn't see. To my utmost embarrassment I could even smell it. Suddenly, I was glad that he was still asleep.

"See something you like?" his voice was low and teasing.

I nearly fell off the bed, my hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. "Yes! I mean, no! Merlin! You scared the shite out of me!"

I knew my face must have resembled a tomato. You might have even been able to cook and egg off of it. It felt that hot.

He merely smiled a smug smile. "You know you're adorable when you're all flustered. It's okay to look Precious. I won't bite….much."

I glared at him. I could feel the wetness between my legs growing. Damn him! I don't know if I'd ever get used to this. But then I caught a whiff of something in the air. Slightly musky, it wafted around us. It took me a moment to realize what it was. It was Draco's scent, the scent of his own arousal. I grinned devilishly. It was time to turn the tables.

I reached out and touched his chest, running my fingers over him slowly. I heard his breath hitch and felt it under my fingers as he stiffened. I smirked inwardly. This would be fun.

I trailed my fingers to his small nipple and circled it slowly, my touch teasingly light. I could feel his skin erupt in goosebumps beneath my questing fingers.

"Actually," I breathed softly letting my breath puff across his exposed skin. "I find that I don't mind the biting. I rather enjoy it."

He stopped breathing altogether as I trailed my fingers down his torso, tracing the hard muscles of his abdomen. His body really was a work of art. His scent grew more pronounced the further my hand reached. I never knew it could be this much fun to tease him. I let my hand drop to the bed before I reached the part where I knew he wanted me to touch the most.

He growled and I found myself pinned beneath his naked body before I could even blink. I wasn't scared though. Not anymore. If anything, his show of dominance turned me on even more...

"You're playing with fire," he rumbled as he pressed his face into my neck, kissing it softly.

I arched into him, pressing myself against him... I stopped thinking at this point. There would be time later to analyze everything and talk things over. I just knew that I wanted him. I wanted to mark him as mine. He belonged to me as much as I belonged to him.

I licked his neck and smiled at his answering groan. "I like fire," I answered. I scraped my teeth over his pulse point and shuddered as he thrust against me...

He pulled away from me slightly and looked into my eyes. They had darkened again, his pupils dilated with lust. I knew he was asking permission to complete our bond. I nodded slightly. He rushed in a seized my lips in fiery and bruising kiss. I could feel how much he needed and wanted me in just that kiss.

His tongue traced the seam of my mouth and I wasted no time in granting him the access that he so desperately wanted. I felt bad for denying him for so long, for the pain that I must have caused him. I would make it up to him. I would show him the love and affection that he'd been denied for his whole life. I would show him what it was like to have someone who loved you unconditionally.

I could feel his want and need pulsing through our connection. I sucked on his bottom lip. He tasted so good I couldn't get enough. I undulated against him, trying to sooth the ache that had erupted between my legs. I needed him so badly...

~~~FIN~~~

End Note: Unsatisfying, I know. That is the unfortunate charm of this site. Please, do come and visit me on one of the other sites. There is about four paragraphs that I had to totally edit out. Anytime you see... this, there are missing parts. *sigh* I hope someday that I can post my stories as they were intended here to all the readers who enjoy my work on this site. Reviews=love, so be sure to leave me some and I'll see you tomorrow for Waxing Moon.


End file.
